An Everlasting Chaos
by Jenubis
Summary: The Persians had "Immortals", the Romans had "Centurions"... but where did these great people get the names for their own superior warriors? The legend is about to unfold, and no one will ever be able to stop it.
1. A Fiery Beginning

_**Jenubis**_ - So this is one of the first ideas of a fanfic I ever had come to mind. I know it doesn't start off with anyone you are familiar with, but I promise this story becomes very interesting. As always, Read and Review! If you have no critiques, just drop a note saying how you like the way the plot seems to be going.

**Disclaimer**: As of the moment, I do not own Dynasty Warriors and I do not intend to use the work of Koei to achieve some sort of monetary gain. However, the ideas I used in the making of this story are compilations of several books I have read, and it contains a few characters that I have completely made up in my own mind. With that being said, I would like to turn you guys loose to read my story!

**_{Jenubis}_**

* * *

><p>Today is the day of what we would call the twenty-first of the sixth month, 692 B.C. We enter the lives of a family celebrating their children's day of life. Who might these children be? One is known by Sen Sui, the other is known simply as Cai. Both children were born on the same year, same day, and at the same time. One would get them confused with present day twins, however that is not the case.<p>

Sen Sui is the middle of three brother's, and the present is his day of manhood. Sui is a physically fit young man, standing abroad five feet plus ten inches. Sui's hair is a raven black color, curling up at the back of his neck and dripping down to his eye brows. His face is smooth, yet shows the rugged features of a warrior. His chest extends around two feet in length, left to right. Under his northern garment, which he is no longer wearing, you would find a modern day "six pack" topped off with a chest bulging with sheer power. Sui enjoys learning martial arts, and by doing so he gets the aid from his younger brother Sen Chao. Together, the two train as one. Learning with each punch thrown, and every kick skillfully deflected.

Cai is an outgoing young lady. She only stands five feet plus five inches, and is in good health overall. Aside from possessing a powerful mind, Cai also shows great physical qualities. Well-toned, her smooth skin radiates under the sun and moon in such a way to put the Northern Lights to shame. Her auburn brown hair extends just to her shoulders, just long enough for it blow with the wind. Also a martial artist, Cai trains herself with Sen Sui and Sen Chao as much as she can. Unfortunately, she must stick to her duties around the house on a typical day. After her chores are done, she must go to the scriptures and educate herself.

Both Sen Sui and Cai have been friends since the day they were conceived. Sui's parents have taken Cai under their guardianship, as her mother died in giving birth and her father was assassinated in war. Cai never really came to know her parents, so the devastation was not permanent when she gained knowledge of the incidents. Cai regarded the Sens as her parents, as they have done everything for her to bloom into an excruciatingly alluring young woman. Despite her extravagant beauty, she was not a promiscuous young lass. To be truthful, she had never even had a fellow to call hers. Sen Sui is, in his own way, similar. Even though he has remarkable features and qualities all the young flowers would desire, he was simply uninterested.

Sen Sui and Cai have just finished their daily chores, and had a little bit of free time before their celebration would begin.

"Hey Cai, care to join me for a mid-day swim?"

"Sure Sui, let me go get ready."

Cai goes into the little hut made of wood that had been skillfully and methodically put together with straw. The purpose of the straw was to keep the cold out in the winter and preserve the heat.

"Hey bro, can I come along too?" A 16 year old Chao questioned.

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Okay, I'm ready to go Sui!" Exclaimed Cai.

"Alright, follow me guys!"

As Sen Sui led the two to the small lake, he couldn't help but realize that he missed his eldest brother. On the day of Sen Tzu's becoming, he was sent off to serve in the army to help end the ongoing chaos of the land. Stricken with a sign of sadness, Sui soon realized this and tried to cover it up with a fake smile. Cai sensed his sudden emotional change, and awaited their arrival to the pond before inquiring him of it.

"Woooooooo last one in has to gather firewood for the roast tonight!" Sen Chao's voice boomed as his feet rapidly carried him to the pond.

As Sen Sui was about to run on ahead, Cai grasped his shoulder and stopped him.

"What's wrong? Is it because of your brother, Sen Tzu?"

Sen Sui just stares down, fighting the urge to let go of his bottled emotions.

"Look, it's okay. I know our King's men's demise was... unfortunate. But Tzu is a strong man! I'm sure he made it out alive some how!"

"It's not just that Cai. Soon we're gonna have to give up our land to the new government. Where are we supposed to go? You know us Sens don't get along with the Han very well at all!"

"Shhh... hush now. It's okay, let's enjoy our day of life together! This isn't the time to throw burdens as heavy as those on our backs."

"You're right Cai. You know, through all these years you're the only person who can read me inside and out like a common day scripture. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. You pushed me to my best, you allowed me to study your scriptures even though you knew you would be banned from the knowledge if you were caught. You always supported my ideas one hundred percent, and you have always helped me through hell I can't even begin to name! You're a great friend Cai... I love you."

"I love you too Sui! Remember, what are true friends for right? I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what!"

"Aye, and me for you as well!"

The two share a deep hug. Sen Chao, at this point soaked from swimming in the pond, peeked his head above the bank. Catching the two in a passionate hug, Chao quickly understood that his presence would only be hurtful.

"Hey guys, I completely forgot that Ma asked me to help her with the preparations for sun down! Don't worry, I'm going to head back home and help Ma prepare for tonight."

"Okay." Sui and Cai chimed in unison.

Sui and Cai just sat down together, enjoying each others company and watching the sunset over the mountains. Instantaneously, as if out of nowhere, the two hear a woman's cry of pain. Now, Sui and Cai were aware that some wild cats sound like a terrified woman. Not really worried of any cat, Sui just picked up a fallen tree limb and started to walk home with Cai. On the way home, the two passed a small spring. Sui and Cai both felt their thirst building up, and it was bad luck to drink water meant for swimming. They take their fair share, just enough to "wet the whistle" and continue on their small quest home.

Upon approaching the hut, Sui notices a change in temperature.

"Wait a second... Cai, do you feel that?"

"What?"

"The air... it's a bit warm for this time of sunset. It doesn't smell as clean. Almost as if something is..."

Eyes widening, Sui bolts forward to go over the hilltop leaving Cai behind. Cai, being a bit more agile then Sui, dashed off after him and soon catches up. Spellbound, she asked Sui what the matter was.

"I smell ash!"

"What? The forest is on fire?"

"No I don't see it near the..."

Sui cuts off as they get to the top of the slope, only to see their house engulfed in flames. Bedazzled, the two fall to their knees. The shriek they heard must have been Sui's mother. Noticing some movement at the foot of the opposing hillside, Sui and Cai quickly work their way around the burning building to the body.

"Chao!" Sen Sui was terrified his little brother had been killed.

"He's not dead Sui, his heart is still beating. See?" Cai places Sui's hand on Sen Chao's neck, where a vein is visible. "That's his blood moving."

"Quick, let's get him to safety!" Sui picks his massive brother up, and Cai helps him carry Chao to the hilltop. As they await his awakening, they watch their house slowly disintegrate away in the blinding inferno.

"Ohhwehh..."

"He stirs! Chao, what happened?" Sen Sui quickly asked.

"I... I don't know Sui... these strange men were leaving the house as I got home. I noticed the middle one, he was shorter then them all, it looked as if he were dancing... and then all of a sudden our little house was engulfed in flames! When they disappeared I tried to go in and save Ma and Pa..." Sen Chao blacked out from fatigue once more.

The flames started to die down, and storm clouds began to rise. Quickly, Sui remembers this little small house he had built in a tree. He shows Cai where it is, and they drag Chao's lifeless body up the ladder and get him under the roof. Chao stirs some, and eventually is able to muster enough energy to sit up. He assures Cai and Sui he will be fine by himself for awhile, and that he requests them to go look at the remains of their house before the bad weather hits.

As Sui and Cai look around the burnt geography, Cai trips over a piece of wood and flips it away as she falls. Looking back to see what may have made that seemingly stable piece of wood so beguiling to the naked eye, she lets out a scream that would make the gods themselves hunker down and shield their ears. As Sui covered his ears he turned around to see why Cai was making such a ruckus, his eyes fall upon the scorched bodies of his parents, beheaded, hanging from a post to the side of the house. As he falls with immediate disbelief, he tilts his head down to Cai's feet and spots the remains of his parent's heads. Around the stamped heads were the remains of their cerebrums, seeping out of the cracks like a seedling popping out of the ground.

Traumatized, Sui lays down on the ground and begins to sulk. He curls into the fetal position and starts rocking back and forth ever so depressed... Cai, realizing she had to keep her head and help get Sui to shelter before bad weather hits, tries to help him back to the tree house. On their way back, Sui says nothing. He only has a distant stare that seems to stretch into a never-ending abyss...

Cai ponders back to the morning time. It was only then, that she had given her foster parent's a hug good morning and told them of her infinite love. Then Cai's mind hones in on what her and Sui were talking about at the pond...

* * *

><p><em> "Look at the beautiful colors around the circle of light, Sui! They are so beautiful! I don't believe I have ever seen them like this before! This will be a day to remember for an eternity!"<em>

* * *

><p>"... What a day this shall be to remember, indeed..." These words echoed malevolently through her head as she headed back to the shelter.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I have a couple more chapters if anyone would like me to tweak them and get them up soon.<p>

_**{Jenubis}**_


	2. What?

**Disclaimer**: As of the moment, I do not own Dynasty Warriors and I do not intend to use the work of Koei to achieve some sort of monetary gain. However, the ideas I used in the making of this story are compilations of several books I have read, and it contains a few characters that I have completely made up in my own mind. With that being said, I would like to turn you guys loose to read my story!

**_{-Jenubis-}_**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~ Several Centuries Later ~<strong>_

The battle taking place at the moment is known as the battle that ended the religious movement of The Yellow Turbans. The Yellow Turban Rebellion had three main leaders, Zhang Bao, Zhang Jiao, and Zhang Liang. Each was considered to hold magnificent power of the elements.

Presently we are with a man who is running for his life, or so it seems. Around his neck is a yellow scarf drenched with a red substance we know as blood. As the powerful man pulls the scarf off of his neck he reveals a large gash that has been torn wide open. The man stops running, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The gash is no longer visible to the naked eye. How did it vanish? Was it... magic?

"Gah! I know I was ordered to take care of the "problem" but... these woods are just too thick to do anything about it!" A frustrated voice is heard coming from behind the brush.

At this point the yellow turban quickly leaps into a neighboring tree and allows his uninvited visitor to cross below. As the mystery man unwittingly walks into our Turban's path of vision, the man in yellow takes note of the newcomer's clothing. He is wearing a dark red ambush suit. Menial armor everywhere, clearly a guerrilla warrior. No doubt this man was sent to sabotage the Yellow Turban's escape route.

"I didn't manage to see his weapon..." The warrior idly thought to himself. All the more proof that this man practiced decisive ambush tactics.

"Hmm..." The mystery man appears to ponder about nothing before moving along.

This man stands five feet eight inches tall. He isn't a broad fellow, yet he is rather small. His muscles are toned and cut, however they don't appear to be massive. Judging by this small description, our hidden warrior is able to conclude that the man is very swift. He isn't too tall nor too short. He boasts tremendous power not only in his jabs but more or less in his technique. Indeed, this man's specialty is ambush tactics. Trying to kill this guy at his own game would be suicide.

As the man casually continues along seemingly ignorant of the warrior in the trees, the man in yellow methodically gives pursuit through the canopy. This is no easy mission, the slightest sound will give him away. However, enacting no sound will be just as suspicious. Quite a task at hand here, but not impossible. Not for him.

"He's stopped! Is that... yes, that's the symbol of Wu. This man is against the rebellion. Taking him on from the shadows will only get me nowhere fast, I need to confront him head on."

Seizing the opportunity, our warrior slowly works his way down the treetops. Once he is safely within jumping distance, he lunges his body outwards with his blade facing the man's chest!

"Hah, I knew it would take the bait..."

Suddenly the mystery man leaps toward the side and withdraws three small daggers in between his fingers in his left hand. The warrior in yellow recaptures his fighting stance, and notices that the points of said daggers are soaked in poison.

"It would be in my best interest to not allow those to penetrate even the slightest bit of my skin..." Yellow is being extremely cautious here.

"Who are you? Why do you attack me with such prejudice?" The mystery man yells.

"Why should I answer you with my tongue, when a true warrior speaks with his skill? Prove to me you are worthy enough to ask such a question!" Our warrior stated with energy.

"What is it with you people about not answering questions?"

"Uhmm... what?" The man's response clearly caused some confusion. It would be best if our Warrior paid no mind to his words. Words are just as dangerous as the enemy's blade.

"Well let's just go on ahead and fight! But be warned... your conjoined sword doesn't give you an advantage against me!"

"We'll see..." The warrior wearing yellow is on high alert.

Ten minutes pass by... neither man has moved an inch.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet? It was you who wanted to test my skill!" The mystery man exclaims.

"This is part of the test..." Our man in yellow says, turning scarlet from embarrassment.

Growing bored, Red starts to walk away. Feeling insulted, our yellow hero rushes the man. As he approaches the man's back, Red leaps into the air and lands right behind Yellow. Realizing this, the yellow fighter quickly forces himself to fall down and thrust his legs up and backwards, attempting to kick the man in his gut. The man simply steps to the side and throws one of his daggers. Quickly detaching one side of his swords, the man we have been following manages to block the oncoming dagger. Swiftly, the man reaches out and grabs his dagger and jumps back to a safe distance, away from the longer blade of the enemy.

"Wow... he got me on the ground and didn't even touch me..." Our hero silently thought to himself.  
>"He's good."<p>

"Do you want more? This could end your life as you know it." The mystery man proclaims.

"I can say the same for you, pal." Yellow retorts. 

This time it was the ambush fighter who provoked an attack. Running forward, then jumping to the side he grabs hold of a tree and kicks himself off, using his momentum to get in really close. As the man lands he quickly falls into a roll, just barely getting out of the way of our yellow hero's stab. The man of mysterious origin attempts to penetrate our yellow warrior's leg with his dagger, only to connect with nothing but air. Our yellow man had jumped to the side, dropped his weapon and grabbed the ambush warrior by his neck and started to strangle him.

Thinking on his feet, the mysterious man reaches into a well-placed and hidden pocket and pulls out a thin needle. Before our man in yellow could see the needle, Red drives it all the way into his arm. His grip loosening some, the ambush warrior manages to slide away unscathed. Turning back around he spots the man in yellow pulling the needle out of his arm and crushing it with his fingers.

"_Good..." _The man thought to himself. _"The poison should kick in at any__time."_

As the two men regain their stance, they hear some footsteps coming along. Taking a glance at each other, they both silently agree it is best to stop fighting for now and hide in the treetops. The footsteps heard are that of the remaining Yellow Turbans. They are frantically running away, trying to escape death at every corner. The mystery man realizes that he had not been able to set up his trap to be positive the end was sure to come.

"Damn it... I can't believe I forgot to complete my task!" Said the mystery man.

"You mean your trap?" Yellow inquired.

"I was supposed to set up a trap to blockade these rebels from escaping, too bad I became sidetracked." Sarcasm leaked from the man's voice.

"Well, how about I help you hold them off until your reinforcements come?" Yellow offered.

"That would be betrayal to your beliefs, would it not? You are dressed in the clothing of those rebels."

"No. I joined them because I wanted to find some skillful warriors... but I never managed to meet any worth fighting."

"May I ask why you are looking for talented warriors?"

"Well, this revolt springing up leads me to believe that there will be another, and then soon again once more. This land will erupt into a chaos far worse then any before. War amongst brothers will be inevitable. I want to raise a small army of talented warriors and seek shelter until the chaos is over. I'm also searching for some long lost friends, and the journey will be a lot easier if I had some backup." The man in yellow quickly explained his goals and true intentions.

"Noble intentions you have sir! May I ask why you do not sought the leadership position yourself?" The man in red seemed to be searching for some reason, any reason, to justify his actions.

"I have no desire to control and manipulate others. I only wish to find and protect my loved ones."

Unfortunately, this answer made him feel much worse. He couldn't bring himself to tell the man what he had done with that needle.

"Well look, if you want to help then fine, just follow me." The man in red realized that his yellow counterpart seemed to be a warrior of impeccable morals. He would at least honor his death by allowing him to fight til the end.

Swiftly and methodically, the men vaulted across the canopy. They had no worries of alerting the peasants down below, they were too busy screaming amongst themselves to hear anything else. The man in red took something out of his pocket and gave it to our hero.

"When I give you my signal, drop that in the middle of the group. I need all the help I can get."

"Right!"

Time went on. They finally managed to catch the start of the movement. The remaining Turbans were crossing a very dangerous terrain. The ground is shaky, a ravine lingers just a few feet to their side, and the only way out of the dense forest is over a narrow strip of land. They initiated their movement.

"NOW!" The man suddenly roared and threw an object right behind the Yellow Turbans starting to cross the land strip. The object was what he called a "Sound Bomb". When this sound bomb strikes the ground, it reveals a horrific ring that temporarily deafens all bystanders.

Yellow and Red were just high enough out of range of the terrible screech. Our yellow warrior gazed in amazement at how the noise frightened so many warriors into falling victim to the ravine's satanic wrath. Only two of these "sound bombs" made impact to the ground, and already the damage done was devastating.

"This is perfect for an ambush..." the idea punished Yellow's mind, making him feel as if he should have recognized it sooner.

Suddenly, almost like a machine, Red sprints his way down the treetops and pulls out a medium-short sword from his waist. The sword looks like it was of custom design. The blade extended like a normal sword, but as you traversed further up the blade a curve would be noticed. The point on the top was not one you would yearn to come into contact with. The hilt of the sword was designed for the sole purpose to be wielded as a single-handed weapon, this leads us to believe that there must another hidden elsewhere on his body.

As the man rapidly; viciously attacked the Yellow Turbans another thought crept into Yellow's mind.

"These men... no matter how loud they scream from pain no one around will hear them. No one will recognize they are slowly being slaughtered like the swine they are... this is genius! Such prowess!" Yellow awed in disbelief as he gazed upon Red's swift movements.

The warriors were deaf, not blind. Most of these warriors might not even deserve the status of the term "warrior". They shrivel down in pain from the bomb, their eyes bolted shut as if for an eternity. A true warrior, even if all odds are denying, will stand and keep his wits about him. Most of these, peasants, are running amok in total ignorance and darkness!

Feeling a sudden jolt of energy, or perhaps controlled rage, Yellow jumps down and unlatches his twin blade sword to help the man pick off the rest of the Yellow Turbans in this group. The man reveals his other hidden sword, an identical copy to the one he holds in the right hand. After the first glance, however, you would discover this sword is designed specifically for the use in the left hand!

As the crowd of Yellow Turbans depleted, the fight became much easier. Yellow and Red both leap back into the treetops before the remaining twenty-odd soldiers regained their senses. These men did not cross the small land form to achieve the glorious freedom on the other side. Instead, they ran the opposite way, back from where they came. The soldiers did not make it far before they met with the Tiger of Jian Dong, Sun Jian. Sun Jian and his men quickly dispatched of the weakened and terrified soldiers.

_**~~~ At Sun Jian's Camp ~~~**_

"Hey! I really wish to commend you from back there. What's your name Warrior?"

"Me? You can just call me Gan Meng. What about you? Walk and talk with me sir." Gan Meng, formally known as "Red," had his curiosity aroused as well. Yellow was still alive, that poison should have done him in an hour ago.

"My name is Sui, Sen Sui."

"Well then Mr. Sui, I would like to ask you how come you are still standing before me."

"What do you mean?" Sen Sui inquires in hopes that Gan Meng does not catch on to anything.

"When I stabbed you with that needle there was enough venom to kill three elephants. Quite frankly you should have died when we were traversing the treetops, let alone live to speak with me right now!" Gan Meng sternly and assertively put his questions out there.

"That I will explain later my friend... if you join me."

"Join you? Are you mad! I'll be charged with treason!"

"No, no! I've already taken care of the situation. I've spoken with Sun Jian and explained my intentions. He will allow me to take one warrior so long as they are willing to travel with me. My pick is you, Gan Meng."

Pausing for a moment or two, Gan Meng assessed his options.

"You know, Sui. There is an old saying, 'curiosity kills the cat.'" Gan Meng turns his back to Sui, then takes a deep breath and turns around with a smirk on his face, "But satisfaction keeps him intact!"


End file.
